Toy guns which shoot or launch projectiles have been very popular for many years. These guns have been designed to launch projectiles in a number of ways. A common method of launching has been by the compression of a spring which propels the projectile upon its decompression or release, as, for example, with BB guns and dart guns. These guns however usually do not generate enough force to launch projectiles with great velocity.
Toy guns have also been designed which use compressed air to launch projectiles such as foam darts. This type of gun uses a reciprocating air pump to pressurize air within a pressure tank. In use, the pump must be reciprocated several times with each firing of the gun. Therefore, a small child may become quite weary with extended use of the gun. Additionally, as the gun must be pumped with each firing it is not capable of firing several darts in rapid sequence. The rapid firing of a gun may be desired for those playing a mock war or other type of competition.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a toy air gun which may rapidly fire a sequence of projectiles. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.